


When Jack Was Born

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough retelling/ficlet of when Jack was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jack Was Born

They had decided that the surrogate (Sarah) would give birth at a birth center (hospital, but focused solely on OB) in Newark - close enough to be driving distance but far enough away that the staff weren't likely to know Wilson and House personally.

Sarah temporarily moved near the center two weeks before she was due - and that was when Wilson started getting nervous and anticipatory. His staff knew that he was adopting and threw him a shower, but he was too nervous to really enjoy it. (No one included House because no one knew he was involved at all beyond any extent but being Wilson's friend.)

House tried to kid Wilson about his anxiety and Wilson nearly snapped his head off.

When the call came that Sarah was in labor, Wilson threw up twice and then he and House left for the birth center. House was doing his best to seem nonchalant, but he was getting a little nervous too.

Sarah's labor was long - twenty hours. Wilson was very sweet and attentive the whole time, helping Sarah out any way he could. House bothered all the staff for their credentials, triple-checked Sarah's chart to make sure everything was normal, and then got bored. He took naps, watched TV, and played PSP while Wilson alternately glared at him and sighed. House did force Wilson to sleep at one point and stood watch while he did.

The story given to the birth center – which was somewhat true – was that Wilson and House were friends, and Wilson was adopting House’s biological child of a one-night stand because he was more ready to be a parent than House, and Sarah didn’t want the baby at all. The staff shrugged – they’d seen much stranger situations.

When Sarah was ready to push, House and Wilson were both there, Wilson holding Sarah’s hands and encouraging her, and House “supervising” the OB. At one point, House looked at Sarah, and then Wilson, and then imagined Wilson in Sarah’s place, sweaty and tired and radiant. It freaked him out but also made his insides twist pleasantly. House put it out of his mind and focused on watching his son being born.

Jack came out squalling, which added an extra glint to Wilson’s broad smile. They showed the baby to Sarah, who smiled faintly but was mostly just tired, and then took him away. House and Wilson tried to follow but were rebuffed. “We can’t let you back there; they’ll bring him back in just a minute.” House started a tirade, demanding to know if all adoptive parents were denied or just single fathers (meaning Wilson), when the nurse laughed. “It’s not any of that. We don’t let any parents, biological or adoptive, who are doctors back in the first few minutes, because they always get in the way. You’ll get your baby back right away.”

When Wilson first saw Jack all snug in his swaddling blanket, with a tiny hat atop his cone-shaped head, Wilson was gone, smitten, totally in love. “He’s gorgeous,” he breathed as he cuddled Jack. “He looks like you, House.”

House rolled his eyes. “He looks like every other Caucasian baby. They all look exactly the same.”

The nurses fastened a hospital bracelet around Jack’s small wrist, and corresponding ones around Wilson and House’s wrists.

Sarah was sleeping and recovering. She didn’t want to see the baby at all – didn’t want any chance of attachment because she was giving up the baby. Which was how House and Wilson wanted it too, but it left them with a bit of a dilemma – they had nowhere to stay in the hospital overnight. House wanted to leave and get a hotel room (and some sleep) but Wilson put his foot down. Their son was not going to be left alone without a parent his first night, although House was welcome to leave. House wisely interpreted that to mean that he better not leave if he knew what was good for him, and went and talked the medical director into letting Wilson and him sleep in the on-call room.

Wilson slept for about four hours (ten pm to two am), but was too excited to sleep more. He found House sitting outside the nursery, reading – Jack was asleep – and sent House to get some sleep. House was just falling asleep when he very faintly heard the sound of Wilson hissing something. A very angry sound like a cat. House got up to investigate and found Wilson in a stand-off with a very large nurse.

“He’s hungry, and I want to feed him. Bring him out here!”

“I can’t release him to you,” the nurse said, making it clear that she was tired of repeating herself. “You don’t have a parent bracelet.”

“I’m adopting him!” Wilson was trying to keep his voice down but he was about to lose it. “We can’t sign the paperwork until three days after the birth, but he’s my son.”

“Adopting parents get a different bracelet; you have a visitor’s bracelet.”

“Then somebody made a goddamn mistake! He’s my son, and he’s crying without me! Bring him out here, or I’m going in.”

House shoved his wrist in the nurse’s face. “Here. I’m the biological father; bring Jack and his bottle to me.” The nurse turned with a sneer and went into the nursery. House rubbed Wilson’s back as Wilson tried to get his breathing under control.

“We’ll get the bracelet fixed,” House said.

“And that nurse fired,” Wilson fumed.

The nurse came back out with Jack. House took him gently from her and then immediately handed him over to Wilson. A second nurse had brought out a rocking chair and Wilson sat in it, all his attention on Jack. House shooed the nurses away.

As Jack began to suck gently on his bottle, Wilson glanced up quickly at House. The look on his face was one of awe. “I know I said this earlier, but I can’t believe he’s really here. I thought I loved him before he was born, but now it’s just overwhelming.”

House moved closer and put a hand on Wilson’s shoulder. It must have been how tired he was – that must have been the reason his eyes felt prickly. But the reason his heart felt full was right in front of him.

“He wasn’t quite real to me before, but now he certainly is. We might need a little more bonding time before I start declaring my love to him, but we’re getting there.”

Wilson shook his head and stroked Jack’s chin gently with his pinkie.

House squeezed Wilson’s shoulder and continued, “I’ve got another love overwhelming me right now.” Wilson looked up and those eyes, even tired and bloodshot as they were, melted House. “I love you, Wilson. This is so incredible, what we’re doing together.”

He leaned down slowly to kiss Wilson. “House,” Wilson warned, “we’re in a corridor. Anyone can see.”

“Let ‘em take a picture,” House replied. “I’ve got my family, and that’s what matters.”

He kissed a sleepy Jack and then his Wilson.


End file.
